<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>absolutely totally not embarrassing by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453096">absolutely totally not embarrassing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings'>fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, SLEEPING on a videocall, being on a videocall, enjoy, she isnt one but yall know what i mean thanks, sleeping assassin, very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro posting “they finally slept with each other” will probably the last thing he ever did.</p><p> </p><p>(Highschool AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>absolutely totally not embarrassing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, you really don't have to stay awake, right?" </p><p>Wanda ist sitting at her computer, trying to finish up the essay she's been writing for already weeks. She could have been done for weeks as well, but who would even finish their essay before its due?</p><p>Right, no one would, so that's why Wanda's sitting there trying to put something decent together to send in.</p><p>She is also in a videocall with Natasha, who should, but is probably not finishing her essay right now. Even though it would make some things easier for her if she just sat down for a few hours and actually do her homework.</p><p>And not make some freshmen write it for her. But she doesn't want to hear that and Wanda knows it. So she chooses to not make a big deal out of it.</p><p>"I told you it's fine. I'm wide awake anyway."</p><p>Natasha is looking down at the screen, where she can see Wanda blushing madly, mumbling out an okay, and focusing back on typing some sentences.</p><p>"Anyway," Wanda states as she gets up from her chair, "I'll go to the bathroom real quick, be right back."</p><p>Natasha hums in response and lays her head onto her crossed arms on the table, thinking she could just close her eyes for a few moments until the brunette comes back.</p><p>Turns out, when Wanda comes back into her room and settles back in her chair, Natasha's face expression is soft and her eyes closed in peace. Her head resting on both her arms, full-on display through the cam for her girlfriend.</p><p>Wanda smiles and decides to not wake her yet since she was up pretty early and it was now two am already. She chuckles lightly and continues to write her homework. Looking over at her phone every couple minutes to look at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, Pietro comes to look for his sister as he sees her head laying on her knees, which are tucked up under her chin. Her head comfortably resting on it sideways.</p><p>As he walks over to turn off her laptop and move her to her bed, he sees his sister's girlfriend on the other side of the line, also sleeping.</p><p>Pietro really has to suppress a laugh while he takes and posts a picture of both of them in their current situation on his Instagram account. </p><p>Tagging them both and writing; "They finally slept together!!!"</p><p> </p><p>When Wanda wakes up the next time she is met with multiple comments of their friends on her brother's Instagram page. Hyping her and her girlfriend up. </p><p>She doesn't even want to imagine Natasha's reaction to this. All their friend seeing her sleeping on video call with Wanda. The oh-so-deadly Natasha Romanoff taking a nap on her desk.</p><p>But Wanda secretly swore to place a camera in Pietro's room someday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>